Lips of an Angel
by iheartsunshine
Summary: Edward and Bella were highschool sweethearts, forced to be away from each other because of college issues. But could an accident rekindle an old flame? AU. All Human. Based of Hinder's song, Lips of an Angel.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a hard day, and like any other hard day, I would plop down on my bed, wish I had a dog, and look at the picture on my nightstand table

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers/writers! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, it is based off of 'Lips of an Angel' By Hinder. Updates will be frequent, Please review.**

**P.S. Don't be surprised if you find some of the song's words in the diction.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

It had been a hard day, and like any other hard day, I would plop down on my bed, wish I had a dog, and look at the picture on my nightstand table.

The picture was a picture of Edward and I. Obviously years ago, maybe like three or four. I didn't like thinking about how long it had been. You see, Edward and I had been what you would call high school sweethearts. Always doing everything together, planning our future, where we would live, what would we do, if we'd have any kids…

But then the college apps came back, and we had both gotten into our first school of choice. Unfortunately, they were different, and across the country from each other.

We hoped and prayed that it would work out, but it didn't; against the hopes of both of us.

It had been hard when we broke up. It had been hard on both of us, or so, that's what Alice said.

But I really didn't talk to her much anymore either. Alice was Edward's sister, and she had been my best friend when we were back in high school. But after a year or two, very shortly after she met the love of her life Jasper, our relationship had diminished.

Just like the relationship with Edward had, we moved from being lovers, to best friends; calling each other whenever we had the opportunity. The conversations would always end with an "I wish we could work out." But the phone calls came less and less, until finally they stopped.

Of course, we always called each other on birthdays, but that was all the contact that we ever had.

Edward went to Harvard to study law, while I went to Las Vegas to attend the University of Nevada for Art, Food and Beverage Management and music; along with the required core classes. So we were never able to see each other without spending tons of money for the plane tickets.

So after the calls ended, I decided that it was time to move on. I dated a guy named Mike Newton for a grand total of 2 months, after finding out that he was having _foreign _affairs with an exchange student from France named Jessica.

And after learning that, I decided that it was time to end it with the whole, "It's not you, it's me." Because if Mike had learned that I knew the truth, he would deny it profoundly.

So about 6 months after that, I met this guy named Jacob that shared my advanced English class; it sometimes shocked me that he was in it. Jacob and I became close friends, and tried dating.

But I loved him like a brother, and while we dated, I could never get my mind of Edward who was always there in the back of my mind.

After my second year of college though, I had found another love: baking.

I baked constantly. After school I would head over to the bakery and see Joseph, the owner of the bakery, smiling at me.

It was today though, at the bakery, that things were different. I had gotten a call on the landline, which came as a surprise.

It was the FPD, Forks Police Department; they told me that Charlie had died while helping out at the Weber's House during a fire.

Joseph sent me home.

And I sat on my bed crying; I had no one to talk to. I called my mom and let her know, but it was different, and she couldn't bring me the comfort that I needed, wanted.

So I decided to call the only person that I knew would make me feel better; Edward.

I was excruciatingly nervous to call him though. What if he had moved on as I had? Not that I ever moved on entirely, but all still the same. Would he remember me? Would he even care?

I would get the courage, dial most of his number, then hang up the phone, repeatedly. This happened for hours, sitting on my bed, crying, and trying to call Edward.

It was about 9 o'clock when I finally pressed the last number on the phone, and I took a crack at trying not to bawl.

But once he picked up, all my efforts washed away, and I started choking out sobs.

"Hi." I said, nearly beyond comprehension.

"Bella?" he whispered, and I nodded, not like he could hear me though, so I said "Yes."

"One second, let me go to the other room." He said, quickly and quietly. He sounded tired, and that was when I realized that where he was, was 3 hours ahead of where I was.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now…" He asked, rushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I managed to say through my sobs. "I'll just call someone else."

"No, no, it's fine. Bella why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

So I explained to him how my dad had died, then I launched into the story that I had no one to call because I lost contact with Alice, Mike was a manslut and Jacob was gone for the weekend, and I ended the story with how much I missed him and it was eating away at me every day.

"My girl…" he started, "she's in the next room, and I wish she was you."

I sniffed, and then smiled.

"I guess we never really moved on." I looked down at the half-empty box of Kleenex that was on my bed, sitting between my crossed legs, and for the first time in awhile, I felt good; even in the midst of all this craziness, I felt good.

"Edward?" It wasn't me who called him. It was a voice in the background over on his end.

"Yeah, One second Tanya! I'll be there in a minute." He paused. "Bella, I have to go."

"Ok," was my soft reply.

He responded quickly though. "I'll call you soon, I promise, we can talk more about this later."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I wish it could have worked out between us."

**A/N: More soon, I promise. Review please. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

www

**Well, here we go again. Chapter two, enjoy. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I fell asleep soon after my conversation with Edward. It was the same kind of sleep I always get, good, but not great. And I had to wake up much, much too soon.

I went through my daily routine, wake up, press snooze, take a shower, get dressed, scarf down breakfast, head to my first class of the day, which started at 10 o'clock today.

I walked across the campus, passing dozens of students going in every direction. It took only about 10 minutes to my Food and Beverage Management class. The class seemed to be in a buzz today, two days before, when I last had my class, Professor Collins said he'd have an announcement today, which was my guess why everyone was so excited.

I took a seat in the middle front of the hall. I quickly retrieved my homework from my binder and passed it to the aisle along with the other student's papers. It was right after this that Professor Collins came in, and once he did, everyone sat on the edge of their seats.

"Good Morning Class." He said, laying down his briefcase on his desk. We were studying today. Every other class we would go to a kitchen and we would get experience, with the professor watching us the whole time, grading our performance.

"Good Morning Professor Collins" The class responded, some taking longer than others.

"I suppose you all are wondering what my announcement for today was," he started, looking at all the nodding students. "And I will tell you at the end of class, so I know you're paying attention to me, instead of the clock."

A couple of students laughed and I was along them.

I didn't think that his announcement was more than anything about our grades, or the semester's final. But I pushed it from my mind, knowing that I needed to pay attention to what he was saying.

The fellow students were restless during the class, all excruciatingly anxious for what Prof. Collins had to say. And much to their relief, class came to an end.

"Alright," He started, "I suppose I can tell you what my announcement is now."

I looked down at my paper and continued to doodle on it, like I had for most of the class.

"Please!" Some man shouted from the back of the hall, and everyone laughed.

"Well, we have numerous restaurants all over the country, as you all well know." I looked up from my drawling. "And I'm sure that you've heard, multiple students from previous years, from different majors were able to take a semester and study at a different school, working in their field of practice."

This seemed really interesting, and I was completely intrigued into what he was saying. I completely shut my notebook and leaned over the desk, my curiosity taking over me.

"And this year's school will be a very well respected school, and luckily, it was time for my class to be able to study in a different school. But anyway, the school is…" he took a dramatic pause. I would sometimes wonder why he was a food handling teacher and not in drama. "One of the ivy-league colleges for sure," I was getting excited. "Can anyone guess what it is?"

No one answered; yes, of course, there weren't many Ivy-League schools, but I think everyone wanted him to just spit it out already.

"Fine, fine; this year's school is… HARVARD!"

I nearly passed out.

But I didn't. The professor went on. "All you have to do, which is out of our nature, seeing how we are a cooking class, but is to write a paper about why you should be chosen to go to Harvard, then I will read over all of them and decided which one of you gets to go.

- - - - -

I remember the rest of the evening being a blur, I had always hoped for something like this to happen. Something so I could get back to Edward…

But one problem, we hadn't really talked in years, excluding my breakdown over the phone yesterday. And… didn't he say that he had 'a girl'?

I mean, I would expect him to. Edward is really the perfect man; the one everyone is looking for. A perfect gentleman, funny, cute, has a great personality… I couldn't really think of a downer that he has.

I wanted to win.

I opened my laptop and opened a Word Document, I couldn't exactly figure out the words to say though, to express how greatly I wanted to go.

So I sat there for a half of an hour, typing words, erasing them, then retyping them in a different order.

I was shocked when my cell phone rang in my pocket; I jumped up, causing the laptop to fall onto the floor and my bed ended up in disarray.

An average thing for Bella Swan.

"Hello?" I said, breathless into the phone.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I instantly lightened up, it was him. He kept his word, he was calling me back. When he said that yesterday, I didn't believe him, and did not think about it all day, I didn't want to get my hopes up, and then have to watch them fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled into the phone. "I just got… startled… when you called." I answered. He laughed.

I swear, it was the most beautiful thing that could ever be heard.

"Oh Bella," He said, "My Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I barked out a laugh; it sounded awkward to say the least. Definitely could not be compared to the beauty of his laugh.

"Hmm… I believe I have heard this one before." I joked, wanting him to laugh again; secretly prodding him with my mind to.

"I believe you have. So… are you feeling any better today?" he asked. It was nice to know that he cared.

"I am. I'm in a really good mood actually."

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"Well…" I started, and then I launched into the story about how one of the students could be picked to move over to the campus for a semester, study there and then practice.

He was thrilled, and he encouraged me to write the _Best damned paper that man has ever seen._ His words, not mine.

So after that, we talked for awhile, about his life, about my life. Both of staying away from the topic of other relationships we've had.

But all too soon, Tanya, his new girlfriend came over to his dorm, so obviously, he had to go.

"Alright, well good luck on that paper," He said.

"Thank you very much."

He chuckled, his laugh was almost a drug, it was so addicting.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I wish that it could've worked out between us."

"Me too Bella, me too."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
